Stubborn Hearts
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Amarant has been wounded badly during a Dragon Zombie attack Alexandria. Feeling guilty for that Freya must care for Amarant. What will happen as Freya and Amarant become closer over time? FreyaxAmarant. Rate may change for later chapter.


**Title:** Freya's Heart

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Square Enix.

**Pairing:** Amarant and Freya.

**Warning:** Anthro x Humans romance not like it then not read simple.

* * *

The female Burmecian know as Freya looked down at Amarant's calm, sleeping eyes as she brushed a few strands of dirtied, red hair. Amarant has sustained horrible injuries from an Dragon Zombie's attack that was meant for Freya, she closed her eyes to suppress the guilt that boiled to the surface, making her body feel oily and dirty.

Freya was wearing a red hat with decorative metallic wings, which, combined with her white hair, obscures much of her face and her green eyes with a long red coat with a long split up the back, buckles on the upper arms, roping around the sleeves, a large escutcheon bearing, a pale blue cravat, knee-length orange trousers, a pair of tanned leather gaiters, and a small orange ribbon tied to her tail.

Amarant is a tall man with red dreadlocks, a red chinstrap beard and bluish skin, he's was not wearing his green vest but he was wearing his green trousers with a red belt round his waist, red bands on his upper arms and green bands on his wrists, and his brownish-red boots are on the floor.

With a pained sigh, Freya stood from the edge of the bed and turned to look at the town below the Alexandria Castle room window that was almost in ruin before she look at Amarant again, 'Dammit, Amarant. Why do you have to save me from that Zombie Dragon?' She thought as the sun's rays filled the sky with a vibrant array of parakeet colors.

With one last glance out the window, Freya turned towards the desk and tossed bloodied bandages and sponges into a large bowl of red, murky water, she picked it up gently and wobbled down to the stairs, 'The castle is unusually quiet with the guards patrolling the town in case that Dragon Zombie come back, and attack the town again.' She thought as she walk to the kitchen of the castle.

With an irritated sigh, Freya turned on the faucet that was invent just few years ago, and listened to the tinkling of the metal bowl as water cascaded into the sink, washing away Amarant's blood. Once the water was scalding, she turned it off and laid the towels in the soapy water.

Freya trudged back up the stairs and wandered into Amarant's room, she closed the curtains making the light dimmed, and undressed her coat, and removing her hat revealing her lady waistcoat, she watched Amarant's chest rise and fall serenely, his chiseled muscles pumping air.

"Freya?" A feminine voice called timidly from the doorway. Freya turned to see Queen Garnet holding onto the doorframe with a worry expression.

Freya sighed as she pulled up a chair and watched over Garnet as she sat down at the chair, "Will Amarant be okay?" Garnet asked.

"He'll be alright. He just needs to rest. It's a good thing that his was with us on that moment or else we'd have a whole other set of problems on our hands." Freya respond.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Garnet asked.

"I can't say, Garnet." Freya said, "It's unbelievable, Garnet" She marveled, "And stupid. But incredible at the same time. I can't believe he's alive after by attack by a Zombie Dragon."

Garnet shook a finger, "Well, he is quite the strong fellow, I have to admit."

"It's strange..." Freya stated, gazing down at Amarant's quivering face, "It hurts looking at him."

"Hmm?" Garnet raised a brow as she look at Freya, "What do you mean by that, Freya?"

"I don't know," Freya sighed, "Every time he risk his own life, I get so mad at him. But at the same time, I feel so bad."

"Well, you're a good girl, and you care for him." Garnet eventually concluded, "And he's honestly lucky to have you around. I sure hope he knows that." She then walk toward the door, "Take good care of him, Freya. Let me know if you need any help!" She said cheerily as she walk out of the room.

Freya smiled at Garnet that just leave the room briefly, exhaustedly who left her with these words. Freya got herself some cold water to drink and continued to wait at Amarant's side. After some hours, Amarant's eyes opened, shifting over to where Freya sat, passing the time by reading a book.

"Did you just stay all night here?" Amarant said with a soft voice.

Freya snap out of her reading and looked down from her work, and put her hands on her hips, "Well look who's finally awake. You nearly killed yourself this time, you know that? You idiot! What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted at him in anger and relief overwhelming her, "Why did you have to do this you idiot.. You almost get yourself killed!?" She shouted as a tear pouring down her cheeks.

Amarant let his grin spread a little farther, a chuckle escaping his lips as Freya looked at him with a tear pouring down her cheeks. Freya wiped the tears away hastily and dried her eyes, allowing nothing but the redness of her face hint that she was so upset.

"I did it to keep you safe, Freya." Amarant confessed as Freya glaring down at him with disapproval, "I would sacrifice myself if it meant keeping you safe."

Freya's angry gaze fell into one of shock and concern, "You gave your life up for me?" She asked with a soft voice.

Amarant then gaze shifted again to give Freya a very direct look, "So... Why are you here anyway?"

"Huh?" Freya blinked, "I-I just want to make sure you're okay. You make me worry every time you out yourself in danger."

"Make sure I'm okay?" Amarant asked as Freya moved back, startled to see him sit up, "Why would you care if I'm okay or not? Don't you know who I am? I'm the guy who almost kill monkey boy, and his dumb friends."

"Well... nobody's perfect, Amarant." Freya respond as Amarant tried to get up, clutching his chest and falling against the pillow again.

Freya drew Amarant down to the bed, "Besides, Sir Fratley seems to believe in you."

Amarant opened a single eye to glare at Freya, "Don't mention that damn oath around me ever again."

"Oh don't you get all huffy with me..." Freya scolded, looking dangerous, "Why you get angry whatever I talk about him?" She asked as she was getting a little angry.

"Because..." Amarant began, "Because, he is a idiot who forgot you for not explanation at all. So, he does not deserve you."

"Oh really Amarant? Are you jealous?" Freya said with an smirk, as she whispered to Amarant.

"Mmmrrr!" Amarant growled, glaring at Freya from the corner of his eye as he blush.

Freya smiled victoriously, "Just as I thought." She sit on her chair and started to read on her book again, "Now, Garnet brought you some new medicine that should get you back on your feet if you spend at least a few days in bed."

Amarant said nothing, merely grunting stubbornly at Freya's remarks, he cracked his eyes open, looking at the female Burmecian. As night settled in, Freya walk to the medical room to grab new bandages and her sponge, she filled the bowl with fresh water and walked upstairs to Amarant's room.

It had been a decent six hours since Freya had taken a look at Amarant's wounds. Using her hip, Freya gently pushed Amarant's door open and stepped inside, she had kept the desk oil lamp on and walked to it, placing the bowl of water and new bandages on the towel she had placed on its surface.

With great tenderness, Freya pushed down the sheets covering Amarant's chest and let herself admire his collarbone and shoulders, she then realize where her eyes had traveled, she blushed brilliantly and focused herself on his wounds.

As Freya gently removed the bandages away from Amarant's body, she managed to keep his bleeding to an absolute minimum. She then feel the sheets underneath Amarant's shoulders and found that they were damp and red. She sigh softly under her breath and sat back on her knees, trying to think of a way to remove his sheets.

"I need you to roll over. It'll be painful, Amarant." Freya cautioned, taking a hold of Amarant shoulder and hip.

Slowly Amarant strained himself and pulled himself over. Freya felt under his side for the edge of his sheets and tugged them out from under his body. Amarant winced and Freya could tell his grip was hot upon his pillow. Freya put three folded, thick towels under his back and unknotted his old bandages, pulling them from his body and grabbing her sponge.

Freya hear Amarant's groan in the wall next to his bed and was silent as she brushed away the blood on his back, she let him lie gently back down on the new, crisp towels and threw his sheets in a garbage bag.

Freya's gentle hands washed away the blood on Amarant's abdomen. Amarant simply watched her eyes as she worked, healing his wounds to the best of her ability. Amarant's skin rippled with excitement as Freya's fingers brushed his skin.

Amarant's expression deepened, "You really are good on this."

Freya winked at him, "You bet! I'm not just a pretty face, you know, I'm quite good with this stuff too."

Amarant started to smile, and then he started to chuckle that deep raspy chuckle of his, "Huh?" Freya looked up, "What is it now?" She asked.

"You're really so sure of yourself, aren't you?" Amarant cackled as he gave her another of his crooked smiles, "I admire your spirit. If you were not a Dragon Knight you just might make a fine doctor."

Freya held up a hand by her cheek to cover up her blush, "Me? A doctor?" She melted a little inside but then steadied herself, giving him a serious look again, "At least you're finally showing me some recovering. Well, you should really get some rest now. Might even try to get some sleep too!"

For a long moment, there was silence between them as they look at each others, "You want some water?" Freya finally blurted.

"Yes." Amarant snapped back.

Freya got her cup off the desk as Amarant tried to grab it from her, but she moved past his scabbed fingers and took his shoulder, sitting him up and bringing the glass to his mouth as Amarant grunted at her again, but downed the glass all the same.

"So..." Freya sat the glass aside, "Do you want to eat something?" She asked quietly after hear Amarant swallowed roughly and nodded his head.

Amarant stomach growled awkwardly and Freya grinned, "I'll be back soon then. Rest. I'll wake you when your food is done."

Amarant watched Freya leave the room and then turned to look down at his torn abdomen. The bleeding had stopped but when he strained himself to sit, his body hurt with pain. Clutching the sheets, he eased himself back to his pillow and wait for Freya. He smiled to himself, ignoring the itching frustration of being unable to move his torso.

About twenty minutes later, Freya opened the door, a tray in her hands, she looked proud as she entered the room, displaying her steamed rice with delight. A juice on at glass, complete with straw was placed next to the bowl. She put the tray on the desk and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't get up. I don't want to wrap your injuries again." Freya said sternly.

Amarant let her prop a pillow behind his back to lift his head and watched quietly as she picked up the bowl of rice and chopsticks, "I can feed myself, Freya..."

Freya gently placed a small sticky mass of rice in Amarant's mouth, "I know you can, Amarant but like I said, I don't want to bandage you up again." She said as he ate.

Amarant stomach gurgled with the taste of food and he felt his hunger flair, he felt like a child being spoon-fed. Freya then fought a smile as Amarant took a sip of juice on the glass, she put his empty bowl down and reached for a damp cloth.

Brushing away a part of Amarant's hair, Amarant watched Freya quietly. Freya expression softening as she paid particular attention to the human face. Amarant look at Freya with a small, appreciative smile tugged at the sides of his mouth.

"Thanks rat face..." Amarant said before his smile faded and he closed his eyes, falling back into a restless sleep.

Freya turned back to Amarant, about to say something but saw his chest rise and fall in a peaceful rhythm, she smiled and sat down at his desk with a book watching the last rays of the day slide behind the horizon.

* * *

PHEW! FINALLY THERE WE HAVE IT! SEE YA GUYS! Oh and a small note I'll be writing a new fic which may depend on my motivation and mood. Yep if you guys or girls are a Freya x Amarant fans then you'll definitely love this one... Well see you guys later.


End file.
